The path to Kingdom
by Reli
Summary: Una niña soñó toda su vida con cuentos de caballería. Pero creció y poco a poco fue diciendo adiós a todo lo que conocía y amaba. Ahora deberá enfrentar la realidad que se ocultaba detrás de aquellos cuentos de caballeros....


_**Hola!! Pues sólo quería compartir esta historia que surgió de ver esta maravillosa película, y que he compartido con muchas amigas y amigos. **_

_**Aclaro que los personajes y derechos de las películas le pertenecen a Scott, no a mí. Sólo son míos algunos personajes. **_

_**THE PATH TO KINGDOM**_

**Capítulo I: ENTRE CUENTOS DE CABALLEROS**

-"Y, levantando su espada, el caballero proclamó: Mías son estas tierras, míos son los hombres que en ellas trabajan, mas sus almas no me pertenecen, así que ordeno que hagáis lo que más os convenga. Y así, el honorable guerrero envainó su lujosa arma y todos los presentes, tanto esclavos como cortesanos, le reverenciaron. Fin"

-Oh, quiero otro cuento mamá, por favor.

-No, ya es tarde. Quizás mañana te contaré otro, ahora duerme-la mujer cubrió con unas pesadas mantas el cuerpecito de su pequeña hija; y agregó mientras le acariciaba los cabellos castaños-Una buena niña descansa y obedece a sus padres para ayudarles en los quehaceres del día siguiente.

-¿Te ayudaré en el establo?, ¿no es broma?-la pequeña se incorporó súbitamente mientras daba saltitos de emoción-¡Viva, montaré a Alhadid!

-Ayudarás siempre y cuando te duermas ya-le contestó su madre tomándola por la cintura y provocando cosquillas que hicieron estallar en risas a la niña-, pero sabes muy bien que a tu edad no puedes montar un caballo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo-la niña frunció el ceño.

-Mylen…-su madre le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

La niña, refunfuñando, se recostó nuevamente, pero odiaba que no le dejaran hacer lo que los demás niños hacían. Ella quería montar a caballo, manejar una espada, vestir con armadura. Bueno, por lo menos quería hacer lo que los niños de su edad hacían: comenzar a aprender a montar caballos. Pero su madre se lo prohibía desde que su padre partiera a la sagrada Jerusalén, el "Reino del Cielo"…Meses habían pasado y no tenían señales del hombre. La pequeña Mylen, de tan sólo siete años de edad, le esperaba todas las tardes antes del anochecer, pero ningún caballo llegaba por los caminos solitarios y fríos…

-¡En guardia!-gritó Franco elevando su espada de madera, y colocando una pose que le hacía ver como un guerrero-Mostrad vuestra cara a la justicia divina.

-Muaja, ja, ja, ni de chiste crea, majestad, que permitiré que esa ridícula pose y esa espadita de juguete me atemoricen-le retó Mylen disfrazada con una capa y una máscara en su rostro cual vil ladrón.

-¡Mylen, ya basta!-el niño, que sólo le llevaba un año de edad, lanzó su espada al suelo enfadado.

-¿Ahora qué hice?-le preguntó su amiga con una mueca.

-¡Lo de siempre!-le gritó su compañero-Se supone que el malo es el que tiene que morir bajo la espada del bueno y quedar en ridículo, ¡no que el malo deje en ridículo al bueno!

-Bah, puras patrañas, a veces el bueno puede ser muy tonto y el malo muy vivo-le contestó la niña con una risita pícara.

-Tu problema es que siempre quieres ser la mejor y la única triunfadora.

-Pues soy capaz de eso.

-No lo eres, eres mujer y las mujeres no sirven para nada que no sea criar hijos y lavar ropa. Las mujeres nos sirven a nosotros los hombres y…-pero Franco no pudo terminar de completar su frase ya que Mylen se lanzó sobre él como una fiera furiosa y estuvieron trabados en el suelo en una pequeña pelea que terminó con el triunfo de la niña-¡Buaaahhhh, le diré a mi madre!

-¡Tanto dices que las mujeres deben servirte y corres a llorar a las faldas de una!-le gritó Mylen mientras el niño se alejaba corriendo y adolorido por los golpes-…jamás seré sirvienta de nadie…

-Mylen, ¿ya hiciste llorar de nuevo a tu amigo?-le regañó su madre mientras salía del establo cargada de canastas y jofainas.

-¡Él se lo busca siempre!-intentó excusarse la pequeña mientras tomaba algunas jofainas para ayudar a la mujer-Dicen que somos sirvientas de los hombres y que no servimos para la lucha.

-Mi pequeña, te he repetido miles de veces que las mujeres debemos tener manos finas y tiernas con las cuales arropar a los niños, cocinar, lavar y recibir a nuestros hombres.

-¡Pues yo no seré nunca así! Yo tomaré una espada y un arco y montaré a caballo entre el desierto. Y me convertiré en caballero como papá, y me nombrarán de la orden de los Cruzados y…

-Mylen, sueñas demasiado, deberías bajar un poco a tierra para ver lo que debes ver-su madre le tomó de los hombros y le señaló por sobre la colina al pueblo pequeño y pobre que se extendía-Ésta es tu realidad querida niña, éste es tu pueblo; aquí no hay desiertos, no hay caballeros, no hay Cruzados…. Es tan sólo un pequeño poblado que sobrevive como puede y tiene lo que necesita más que suficiente.

Mylen observó todo en silencio, conocía bien a su pueblo y los esfuerzos que éste hacía por sobrevivir, pero no entendía qué tenía de malo soñar con ver un poco más allá de esas casas medianas y pobres, y esos establos.

-Papá dice que una mujer debe defenderse a sí misma sin esperar que nadie le defienda, que yo puedo ser lo que quiera en este mundo pues nadie controla mi alma aun cuando quieran controlar mi cuerpo.

Su madre le observó lanzando un suspiro, era imposible quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza de su hija, siempre tan terca y testaruda como su padre.

El sol se escondía poco a poco, su débil luz sólo alcanzaba a alumbrar la figura de una niña sentada en el pasto observando el horizonte. Los ruidos parecían sordos ante la brisa leve y suave del viento; los relinchos se dejaban oír lejanos. Mylen soñaba, como era su costumbre, siempre sumida en sus ideas de caballeros, de aquellos cuentos que su padre le contaba sobre los guerreros que luchaban más allá del mar y del gran puerto cristiano….Un nombre tenía ese lugar, no lo recordaba pero quería hacerlo, quería conocer ese sitio, que decían, era tan hermoso y sagrado. Si era posible encontrar allí la igualdad de todas las almas y la libertad completa, entonces sería en verdad un "Reino del Cielo".

La niña se echó de espaldas mientras las primeras estrellas le saludaban con su brillo. Una de ellas pareció centellear con mucha intensidad, o habría sido una luz que pasara a su lado, o… ¿qué era?

Al levantarse precipitadamente por ese destello, Mylen observó a una compañía de caballeros heridos. Lujosas cotas de malla reposaban sobre sus cuerpos, yelmos hendidos o aun enteros cubrían sus cabezas; y sobre sus ropas, algunas marcadas con el fragor de una batalla, se veía claramente la cruz roja.

-Cruzados…-pensó Mylen de inmediato-¡Papá!

Rápidamente se abalanzó entre los caballos para buscar el rostro de aquel hombre que tanto amaba y había estado esperando del largo regreso.

-¡Papá, papá!-gritaba corriendo, pero nadie le respondía-¿Papá?

-Hola joven damita-le saludó un caballero de vestimentas negras y yelmo hendido; llevaba una venda en su cabeza-¿Buscas a tu padre?

-Sí-le respondió la niña algo dubitativa y sorprendida por las heridas de aquel hombre.

-Está allá atrás.

-¿Cómo sabe quién es mi padre?-le preguntó Mylen antes de dirigirse hacia donde le señalaba el caballero.

-Te le pareces mucho-le respondió volviendo a espolear las riendas del caballo, no sin antes dirigirle una guiñada de ojo.

Mylen arqueó una ceja pero se encaminó al sitio señalado por el Cruzado. Ningún caballo llegaba desde el final de la compañía, sus esperanzas decayeron. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a su padre?, ¿estaba muerto? No podía ser verdad, debía estar allí…

-¡Damita!-una voz le nombró desde la neblina nocturna que se extendía a lo lejos-, has venido a recibirme como siempre.

-¡Padre!-Mylen corrió sin pensarlo hasta el caballo que trotaba a paso apesadumbrado muy por detrás de la compañía.

-Oh, oh, mi damita, cuidado con mi brazo por favor; eso es, así. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Extrañándote padre, ¿cómo quieres que esté?-le respondió la niña con algo de reproche, sujeta al cuello del caballero.

-Ja, ja, bueno, supongo que fue una pregunta algo tonta.

-Ja, ja, ja, para nada. Cuéntame, cuéntame, quiero saber sobre tus aventuras, sobre el Reino del Cielo.

-Ya, ya, todo a su debido tiempo pequeña dama, primero quiero ver a tu madre-le calmó el hombre besándole en la mejilla. Adoraba el retorno al hogar, el sentir a su pequeña damita entre sus brazos y luego llegar a casa para recibir los abrazos de su amada esposa. Ahora por fin, luego de tantos meses de viajes, volvía a casa…

-¡Padre llegó, padre llegó!-gritaba Mylen mientras descendía con rapidez del caballo y abría la puerta de su hogar de un golpe-¡Madre, es padre!

-Dios bendiga tus caminos…-exclamó la mujer al virarse sobre sí y dejar sus tareas para encontrarse con el rostro de aquel hombre a quien amaba-Ferdinan…

-A ti he vuelto por los caminos del Señor…-ambos se miraron y se abrazaron bajo la mirada risueña de una feliz Mylen que pensaba que ya nada mejor podría pasarle aquel día.

-¡Padre, padre!, cuéntame contra quienes luchaste.

-Oh, siempre tan impaciente-le reprochó el hombre mientras se sentaba y su mujer le ayudaba a quitarse la pesada armadura.

-¿De quién lo habrá heredado?-le dijo su esposa con una mueca.

-Oh, de mí seguramente no Serenella-Ferdinan le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su pequeña hija quien se tapó la boca con sus manitas para no dejar escapar una carcajada.

-¡Ya, padre, cuéntame!-Mylen se sentó en el regazo de su padre de un salto.

-Ah, niña, niña, ¿qué quieres que te cuente si es lo mismo de siempre? Luchamos contra los musulmanes para defender a nuestro rey, eso es todo.

-¿Derribaste a muchos?, ¿cuántos eran?, ¿te nombraron Barón?, ¿me llevarás algún día allá?, ¿me enseñarás a usar la espada?, ¿puedo montar tu caballo?, ¿por qué matan a los musulmanes?

-Calma, calma, en todo este tiempo la lengua se te ha soltado más, ja, ja, ¿qué le has dado de comer a esta niña Serenella?

-Come lo mismo que todos, así que debes admitir que es tu herencia-le contestó la mujer continuando con sus preparativos de la cena.

-Papá, ¿por qué proteges al rey?, ¿acaso él no puede defenderse solo?

-Sí, pero nosotros somos sus caballeros y es nuestro deber servir a nuestro señor.

-¿Y él les ordena que maten a los musulmanes?, ¿quiénes son esos señores?

-Esos señores son gente de otra cultura que quieren apoderarse de nuestros lugares sagrados. Por eso luchamos, ¿entiendes?, para defender lo que nos pertenece, no porque el rey quiera matar gente.

-Ah, ¿me enseñarás a usar la espada?, ¡ya quiero derrotar a un musulmán!-le dijo Mylen haciendo un movimiento con su brazo bruscamente.

-Un caballero, mi damita Mylen, no usa su espada para degollar o matar solamente-le habló su padre en un tono muy serio, tan serio que atrajo la completa atención de su hija-Un verdadero caballero toma su espada para defender al indefenso de aquel que quiera dañarlo, para protegerlo del injusto y atropellador. Un caballero defiende a su rey, pero a su pueblo por sobre todas las cosas. Recuerda, hija mía, que la espada no es sólo un arma para la muerte, sino que otorga vida a otros dependiendo de cómo le utilices. Algún día, sé que mi damita le utilizará de la manera correcta.

Mylen quedó fascinada ante las palabras tan justas de su padre, y ante la noticia de que sí le enseñaría a utilizar la espada. Al fin, sus sueños entre cuentos de caballeros parecía que tomarían una forma…


End file.
